


Eternity

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Eternity

It wasn’t love at first sight. At first, she’d simply been another stupid ape to be ignored by the Oncoming Storm. But… He came back for her. Asked her to travel with him, not once, but twice. He reckoned he might’ve been going a bit soft in his old age, for there was no denying that the War had aged him, for he never asked twice. She amazed him. Intelligent and spunky, he couldn’t deny that he cared for her. So many centuries later, anything could still trigger a quickly, quietly repressed memory. The yellow rose falls to the floor.


End file.
